Justice Force 1
by MetaHeroStories
Summary: These four high school students are given super power from a meteor shower in their town, with these powers they decide to fight crime and take down other meteor infected people who turn to a life of crime, as the Justice Force.
1. Plot

The story follows 15 year old Neal Hammington, after coming home one day to find that his mother had been murdered he moves in with his older sister Serenity in the small town of Centralville, PA. The day of the move in he meets a boy his age named Rick Nash, whom he becomes best friends with, after Neal finishes moving his stuff in his new room, Rick invites him to a park where they'll meet two of Rick's friends, Pearson Monrow and Daniel Railing, to do parkour. Neal becomes friends with these three boys for the first month of him living in Centralville, our four main characters go out to watch the meteor shower, they were amazed by the meteors, until one almost hits them. Neal was knocked out and taken home after the accident. He wakes up the next day to reach for his glasses to discover they were floating in mid air, it seems that the meteor gave him telepathic abilities. Neal wasn't the only one affected, Rick has super speed, Dan has super human strength, and Pearson can control fire. The four discover that they aren't the only ones with powers, when a man with the ability to walk through walls terrorizes the town, and kills a hand full of people, the four put on hoodies and sunglasses to hide their identities, and go to take the man the papers are calling the Southern Raider. The town finds out about these masked heroes, and call them the Heroic Force. The four decide to go on nightly patrols looking for other meteor infected people doing bad things, and regular criminals as a symbol of hope in this crime filled world.


	2. The Move In

It was a gloom winter morning as Neal Hammington and his sister Serenity arrived in the town of Centralville, a small town in Pennsylvania,

"Well little bro this is it," Serenity says as she looks over at Neal.

"With a population of 55773, it doesn't seem like a small town," Neal says

"it's about 125508th of the world's population," Neal continued.

"Don't worry about how many people there are, worry about how many of them you'll get to know," Serenity replied

"That's what mom used to say," Neal says

"I know it's hard to get over the fact that mom's dead, but we have to try to get through this, so we can start our new lives in Centralville," Serenity replies.

"I guess it's worth a try big sis."

The car pulls into a driveway of a small house, about 1/4 of an acre yard, and a small garage. "There's only one bedroom. so I was thinking we could make the garage your room, is that alright, Neal?" "Yeah, no problem at all," Neal replies from the back of the moving truck. I suppose we should continue the story by telling you, the reader, about Neal's physical appearance, and some key character traits you need to know.

Neal is a 15 years old male character 5'4 tall, kind of scrawny, he has shaggy dark brown hair, and greenish brownish eyes, he wears glasses, a long sleeve gray button up shirt, an expensive looking wrist watch that his father gave him when he was little, before he left them, and a worn out pair of blue jeans, he's kind of pale, and he has an IQ of 156, he likes comic books and superheros, his favorite superhero is Spider-Man, he has a good sense of humor, he's creative, and he loves all kinds of technology. He's a freshman in high school about to start his second semester of high school at his new school Centralville High School.

Serenity is a 24 year old female, 5'11 tall, an average build for a woman in her mid 20s, she has long dark brown hair, and gray eyes, she unlike her brother doesn't wear glasses, she wears a dark blue T-shirt, a leather jacket, and a cross necklace her mother gave her in her will, and a pair of black jeans, she's pale, but tanner than her brother, her IQ is around 142, she doesn't like comics that much, but she loves the movies, her favorite superhero is Batman, she's not much of a technology fan, she graduated from the University of Pennsylvania when she was 22.

Now we get back to our story, Neal was carrying the box to the garage door as he heard a voice behind him say "Let me open that for you." Neal turns around to see a tall male, at least tall for someone of Neal's age, with black hair, he has facial hair, he wore an under armour shirt, a red hoodie, and what looked like a new pair of blue jeans. "Yeah sure," Neal replied, the stranger lifted the garage door, Neal put the box down and held out his hand to shake the other male's hand, "I'm Neal, and you are?" The boy raised his hand up and shook Neal's hand

"Nice to meet you Neal, I'm Rick, Rick Nash," Rick let go of Neal's hand,"You're Serenity's little brother right?"

"Yeah," Neal replied,

"I'm sorry about what happened to your mom," Rick said,

"Thanks, Mr. Nash," Neal replied,

"You a freshman?" Rick asked,

"Yeah," Neal answered, "You?"

"Yeah," Rick replied. "Is that all you have?" Rick asked

"There are a couple more boxes in the back of the truck, and then my desk." Neal answered

The two boys went to go get the rest of Neal's belonging, Rick picked up a box that says _comics _on one of the sides, "you a fan of comics?" Neal looked up at the box Rick picked up, "yeah, why do you ask?" Rick looked at the comic on top, "_Ultimate Spider-man_ was one of my favorite comic book series as a kid." Neal caught a glimpse of the comic, "yeah, Spider-Man was always my favorite superhero." The two boys put the boxes in the garage, then attempted to get the desk out of the truck. When they couldn't get the desk out of the truck, a male who was a little taller than Neal, he had short, dirty blonde hair, he looked like he worked out on a regular basis, he wore a short sleeve Nike shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. "Hey, Dan," Rick said when he looked over at the male and realized it was a friend of his. "Hey Rick, what's up?" Dan asked. "I'm helping Neal here get his stuff moved into the garage" Rick responded,"Neal this is Dan Railing, he's also a freshman at Centralville High." Neal went to shake Dan's hand, "I'm Neal Hammington, the new kid I guess." Rick looked at the desk they were trying to move, "Hey Dan, could you give us a hand with this?" Dan looked at the desk "Uh, yeah sure." Rick and Dan moved the desk down and started to carry it to the garage, "Just leave it near against a wall, near an outlet." Neal told them. Rick and Dan put the desk down as Serenity came into the garage,"I came in her to see if you needed any help, but it looks like you've made some friends already little bro." "Yeah big sis, I had some help already," Neal replied. "Hey, Neal me, Dan, and someone else we now are going to the park to hangout, want to come?" Rick asked. "Dan, someone we know, and I, and sure I'll tag along," Neal replied. "Alright, let's go," Rick said. "Bye Serenity, see you later," Neal said before they left.


End file.
